True Love
by SwiftAngel
Summary: "No one else can break my heart like you." Mako and Korra have some serious relationship issues, and Bolin and Asami try to help them out. One-shot. Inspired by P!nk.


**TRUE LOVE- **A Legend of Korra Fanfic

**Word: **3,000+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Legend of Korra or any of its characters.

* * *

"_The course of true love never did run smooth."_

_-William Shakespeare, __**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_

* * *

"Get out!"

A vase shatters against the wall, barely missing Mako's head.

He quietly leaves the apartment before Korra can chuck any more pottery at his face.

_It's probably better this way_, he tells himself. If he's not living there, at least he won't have to deal with her mood swings anymore.

Another dish shatters against the door, just as Mako closes it.

_Yep,_ he thinks. _Definitely better._

* * *

Bolin rubs the sleep from his eyes. The butler came to report a guest waiting at the door. Bolin smiles to himself. He actually has a butler. He really lucked up when he married Asami, the CEO of Future Industries.

But the smile fades from his face when he sees the time. Who comes to visit at three in the morning? It must be an emergency.

It'd better be.

Asami helps him put on his robe and they walk to the foyer of the mansion together. Bolin wrenches open the door to see Mako standing there.

His brother chuckles nervously. "Hey guys... mind if I crash here tonight?"

And suddenly, Bolin's wide awake.

"_WHAT_?"

* * *

Korra hates being pregnant. She hates the nausea. She hates the weight gain. She hates the constant cravings that caused the weight gain. And she most definitely hates the stretch marks.

She has to remind herself that it'll all be worth it as she waddles down the sidewalk to meet Asami for lunch. Korra internally winces.

She never used to _waddle_.

She lowers herself into a chair at _Kuang's Cuisine_, watching Asami daintily sip her tea. A waiter hands her a menu and Korra eagerly scans through it.

"It was really nice of you to do this, Asami," she says, trying to decide between the Komodo chicken and the seaweed noodles. Her stomach growls loudly.

Maybe she'll just get both.

Asami smiles. "Of course, Korra. I just thought that we both needed a girl's day out." She raises her teacup to her lips again, and that's when Korra sees it.

Her nose wrinkles.

Asami's nose only wrinkles when she's lying.

Korra drops the menu on the table and looks at her friend accusingly. "Is there something else you want to tell me?"

Asami shakes her head. "N-no! Why would you think-"

"Your nose is doing that thing again."

Asami sighs. "Alright, fine. You caught me. I actually wanted to talk about you and Mako. Are you guys having problems?"

She shrugs. "Depends. What's your definition of problems?"

"Korra, he's staying with me and Bolin because you kicked him out. I'd definitely call that a _problem_." She places a hand over Korra's. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Korra hesitates before nodding her head. There are so many things, and Asami doesn't even know _half _of it.

They won't be leaving the restaurant anytime soon.

* * *

"Lie back."

Bolin pats the chaise lounge in Asami's private office, motioning for Mako to lay down on it.

Mako looks from the chaise to Bolin. "Is this really necessary?" he asks.

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" Bolin wags a finger at him. "Don't question the therapist."

"But you're not a-"

"Today I am," Bolin says firmly. "Now sit."

Mako reluctantly lies on his back, watching as Bolin rummages through his wife's desk. He emerges a second later, wearing a pair of glasses and a fake mustache, and holding a notepad. Pabu scampers up to sit next to him in the large, leather chair.

"Now," he says, clicking a pen, "Why don't you tell Dr. Bolin all about your relationship problems?"

Mako stares at his brother, dressed in a ridiculous get up and talking in a funny accent. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Bolin titters and jots something down on his notepad. "Patient refuses to open up about his true feelings," he quips. "_Very interesting_."

Mako swears.

* * *

"-And then, the other day, he called me _fat_."

"What?" Asami's mouth hangs open disbelief. "No, Mako wouldn't do that-"

"He did," Korra says, taking a bite of her Komodo chicken. "I complained about gaining weight and he said, 'of course you're supposed to be fat. You're pregnant.'"

Asami gasps at this latest injustice. She shakes her head. "I can't believe it. He's never been a sensitive guy, but calling the mother of his unborn child fat? That's just harsh."

"I know," Korra agrees. "And I'm just getting started. He keeps leaving the toilet seat up so I always fall in-"

"But you could hurt yourself!"

"That's what I _told_ him," she says, rolling her eyes, "but he never listens. He's always working late, so I never see him. He's just been so distant lately. And forget about romance." Korra takes a stab at her seaweed noodles with her fork. "The last time we had sex was probably when this baby was conceived. I just feel like he doesn't understand my feelings."

"Oh, honey..." Asami looks at her sympathetically, and she plows on.

"You know he's never even been to a doctor's appointment with me?" Her gaze drops to her plate and her lip quivers. "I'm not sure that he wants this baby at all."

Asami's quiet for a moment. Then she raises her hand. "Check, please!"

"What?" Korra looks up. "We're leaving already? But where are we-"

"Some place where you'll be able to take your mind off of things," Asami promises her. "Just trust me."

* * *

Bolin quickly scribbles on his notepad as Mako spills his guts to him.

"-I mean, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean that you can't pick up after yourself! She leaves her dirty underwear on the floor!"

Bolin pauses. "I thought only guys did that?"

"Apparently not," Mako says sourly. He stretches out on the chaise before continuing. "She's always having mood swings and she's always craving something weird. The other night she had me scouring the city for chocolate covered seal-jerky."

"Chocolate covered _what_?"

"Exactly!" Mako turns to look at his brother, who now appears to be a little green. "I had to go out looking for some. And it was almost midnight."

"Ouch." Bolin jots another quick note.

"And," Mako chuckles darkly, "don't even get me _started_ on the bedroom. Have you ever tried sleeping with Korra?"

An awkward silence stretches on before Mako realizes what he just said. He blushes. "Don't answer that. I was just trying to say that Korra talks in her sleep a lot. And snores. It keeps me up all night and ever since I took that job as a cop... well, I need the rest."

Bolin nods. "I see," he says. "And how does all of this make you feel?"

"Bolin-"

"Ah, bup, bup!" He peers at Mako from over his spectacles. "It's Dr. Bolin to you. Now _answer_ the question."

Mako sighs. "I guess it makes me feel ...angry? Don't get me wrong, I love Korra, but sometimes she just drives me insane. And then we've got a baby on the way and..." he looks down at his hands, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a father. What if I'm not a good parent?"

Bolin taps his chin with the pen for a moment. "I believe that I can help you, young one," he says. "Listen closely."

* * *

_Asami definitely keeps her promises_, Korra thinks. They're at the _Heaven on Earth Spa_ in the heart of the city and, true to its name, it really is a little piece of heaven. She sighs as the pedicurist rubs scented oil on her feet. She hasn't felt this good in a long time.

"What'd I tell you?" Asami grins at Korra from the next chair over, wearing a fluffy white robe. "Is this perfect or what?"

"Mmm, you've got that right." Korra leans her head back as the lady starts massaging her swollen ankles. "How come you never brought me here before?"

"I thought you weren't into girly things."

The pedicurist hits a spot on her foot that makes Korra groan. "I think I can make an exception for this," she says.

Asami just laughs.

A waiter drops by with a tray of pastries. "Would you like one, Avatar Korra?"

"Don't mind if I do." She takes one, then two... "On second thought, why don't you just leave the whole tray?"

The waiter's shocked by her request, but gently sets the tray in her lap anyway.

Asami looks over at Korra, who's now happily gorging herself with cream puffs. "So, what actually happened that night? Why'd you throw Mako out?"

And just like that, Korra's good mood is shattered. She scowls. "We had a fight," she says. "He came home from work at two in the morning."

"_And_?" Asami prompts her.

"It had been happening for a while and...I guess I was just tired of it." Korra shrugs. "I cornered him about it but he didn't want to talk. Things got heated and..." She trails off. "He kind of said that he wished that we weren't together anymore."

Asami gapes. "H-He did?"

"In so many words," Korra nods. "I was just so hurt by what he said and I didn't think- and now he's living with you guys and..." a tear trickles down her cheek, "I'm just so _sorry_, Asami. My hormones have been out of control-"

"Shh." Asami reaches over and pats her arm. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's going to be okay, Korra."

Korra sniffles. "Really?"

"Sure," Asami says. "Of course, you two will have to work through your issues _eventually_." She emphasizes the word and Korra immediately gets what she's trying to say. Mako can't stay with her and Bolin forever. "Have you ever thought about settling down? Getting married, maybe?"

Korra vehemently shakes her head. "No. Mako likes things they way they are, and I don't see a reason to mess that up."

Asami balks. "But you're having a _baby_. Shouldn't you at least-"

"You don't have to be _married_ to have a baby, Asami."

"I suppose you're right." She shrugs. "Whatever works for you. But-" She pauses, suddenly unsure. "You do love each other, right?"

Korra doesn't answer, and Asami's eyes widen. "Korra?"

She eats a cream puff. "It's complicated," she says. "Sometimes-like now- I kinda feel like punching him in the face. But I just can't be without him either." She sighs. "That's really twisted, isn't it?"

Asami mutters under her breath.

They sit in silence for a while and Korra reaches for another cream puff. She chews slowly, gazing down at her stomach and wishing that Asami had never started talking about Mako.

A shadow suddenly looms over her and her face pales when she looks up. She drops the tray in surprise and it clatters to the floor.

Korra's face to face with the ugliest woman she's ever seen in her life. Green gunk covers her face and her hair is wrapped up in a towel. "Hey there, _Uh-vatar_," she says.

She recognizes that voice. That's not a woman. "T-Tahno? What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting my weekly beauty treatments," he says matter-of-factly. "Can't a man enjoy the finer things in life?"

Korra giggles. "Wow," she says. "And I was just using the term 'pretty boy' as an expression. You look like a girl!"

Tahno waves a hand. "Yeah, yeah enough about me. Let's talk about you, _Uh-vatar_." He leans in closer. "I heard things aren't working out with the firebender. Which, of course, is good news for me."

She and Asami stare at him.

"You know that offer still stands, right? For private lessons? You can still shack up with me." He grins slyly and points to her stomach. "Of course, you'll have to ditch Mako Jr., though. I don't take kids."

There's a moment of silence. Tahno yelps after he's promptly smacked in the face with a water whip.

He's still rubbing his cheek as he glowers at her. "You're gonna regret doing that," he seethes," when your precious little firebender walks out on you _and_ the spawn. Mark my words."

Korra chooses to ignore him.

She climbs out of her seat and takes her feet out of the whirlpool, much to the pedicurist's dismay.

She motions to Asami, annoyance flashing across her face. "We're leaving," she says, "_Now_."

Asami doesn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"You need to get in touch with your inner feelings," Bolin tells his brother. "I'm sensing a lot of frustration here, and things aren't going to get better between you and Korra until that's fixed. Luckily, you've got me." Pabu chirps. "And Pabu, of course."

Mako lifts his head from the chaise. "What exactly do you plan on doing?"

"It's really simple, actually." He whips out a pocket watch and dangles it in front of Mako's face. "Now, focus on this."

"Bolin-"

"You are getting very sleepy, Mako," he chants. "_Very_ sleepy..."

Mako's had enough of this. He bats the watch away from his face. "What the hell, Bolin?"

"Hey, this actually works! I saw a guy do it at a carnival once-"

"You can't be serious. _Hypnotizing _me to get me to talk about my feelings?"

"But you need to figure out how you feel about Korra!" Bolin protests. "You need to fix your relationship."

Mako sits up. "I already _told_ you how I feel about Korra, Bo. I love her, but at the same time she gets on my nerves, and I feel like strangling her-"

Bolin squeaks.

"-Not that I would actually do it," Mako says hurriedly. "But she really knows how to _push_ me. I just wish...well... I don't even know anymore, Bo." He runs his hands through his hair. "I just don't know."

Bolin strokes his fake mustache. "You really need help, young man."

Mako groans. "_Bolin_-"

"That's _Dr_. Bolin," he corrects him. "Now lie back down so I can finish our session." He swings the pocket watch again.

"Forget it." Mako gets to his feet. "I'm outta here."

"Wait! Can't you stay for a little longer?" he begs. "For Pabu?"

Mako looks at the fire ferret in his brother's arms and tries not to laugh. "_Bye_, Bolin."

The door of the office closes and Bolin glares at his pet. "This is all your fault," he says. Thanks to you I've lost my best patient!"

Pabu chirps.

* * *

Korra waddles down the street again. Asami offered to give her a ride home, but she said no. She'd rather walk. She needs to clear her head; do some thinking. Especially after what happened today.

She rounds the corner, and her breath catches in her throat.

The very person who she wanted to avoid is suddenly headed straight towards her.

She could run. It would be a funny sight, with everyone seeing her quickly waddle away, but she could handle the comments in the papers. She could.

But she holds her head high, and keeps walking forward. He's already seen her by now, so she might as well get this over with.

Mako spies Korra heading toward him, clutching her swollen stomach. He panics, freezes for a second, but keeps going. He needs to talk her, and there's no use in putting it off.

Here goes nothing.

They meet each other, standing face to face in the middle of the sidewalk. They're both too stiff, too formal, but it's the nerves getting to them.

"City Boy," Korra acknowledges him.

Mako coughs. "Avatar Korra."

A long silence stretches between them as they both fumble for words.

This is stupid. Mako knows this is stupid. He should apologize. He should give her a hug. He should do something. "I-I" he chokes, unable to speak. "I'm...I-"

She launches herself into his arms before he can even say "I'm sorry".

He wraps his arms around her without giving it a second thought, burying his face in her hair.

"I missed you," she breathes into his neck. "_So much_."

"I missed you, too. What we did- we were both so stupid. I'm spending way too much time at work, neglecting our relationship-"

"Are you kidding?" she pulls back slightly. "I threw a vase at your head! I could've hurt you, and I make you do all the chores around the house and-" She whimpers. "I'm a terrible girlfriend. Everything you said that night-"

She's cut off by the pressure of Mako's lips on hers.

And nothing matters anymore.

"I'm sorry," she says between kisses. Tears fall down her face. "I'm so sorry."

Mako holds her tighter. "Shut up. I'm the one who should be sorry, Korra. It's not your fault. It's mine."

And then he kisses her again.

At that moment, it's just the two of them standing on that street. No one else exists, and it's just her and him and-

"Hey, you two! Get a room!"

An old man shakes his fist at them as he walks by. Korra's cheeks flush as they break apart.

"So..."

"Yeah, um..." Mako tugs on his scarf. "Does…this mean I can come back home now?"

Korra laughs. "You have to ask?" She punches him on the shoulder, and he winces. She's still got a pretty good arm for a pregnant girl.

But she's smiling at him.

Hope soars in his chest. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes! I wouldn't have it any other way." She hugs him again, and as Mako's arms close around her, he knows that this is the real deal. This is what those storybooks talk about, what everyone else tries so hard to find. Their relationship may be destructive, dysfunctional, and- at least on Korra's part- semi-abusive at times, but it's as close to perfect as it'll ever be.

It's true love.

He inhales her scent and smiles to himself at the thought. Sure, Korra made him want to tear his hair out, but he'd be lost without her. It was crazy. Maybe they were both crazy. He didn't know and didn't care.

A few moments pass and Korra looks up at him. "But Mako?"

"Hmm?" he nuzzles her hair.

"If you ever call me fat again, I swear to Tui, I'll kill you."

He pulls away from her, stunned.

Some things never change.

* * *

They're walking back up to the apartment when Korra suddenly stops him on the staircase. "Holy Shit!" she says softly. "Holy Shit!"

"What?" Mako asks slightly alarmed. "Korra, what is it?"

"_Feel_." She places his hand on her stomach, and he does, indeed, feel a tiny nudge bumping his palm.

"It's kicking!" He grins at her. "It's actually kicking."

If he wasn't sure about being a dad, there's no doubt in his mind anymore. He wants this. More than anything.

And as they step into the living room, Mako makes a mental note to himself.

He has to call Bolin tomorrow. Although his brother is a hopeless therapist, he should know a thing or two about marriage proposals. He did get Asami to marry him, after all.

The image of Bolin holding Pabu like a puppet flashes through his mind again. Mako groans.

_Or_, he reasons, _he could just figure it out himself._

…Hopefully.

* * *

"_No one else can break my heart like you."_

_-Pink, __**True love**_

* * *

**A/N: So, did you guys like it? It was just something that I came up with after hearing P!nk's song, "True Love". I thought, wow, that really describes Mako and Korra!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review! I write for my own enjoyment, but I post for feedback. So everyone, please leave a comment. :)  
**

**Thanks,**

**Swift Angel**


End file.
